The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to data connections to mobile wireless communications devices.
Mobile wireless communications devices typically allow peripherals (e.g., a desktop computer) to connect to the devices. When a peripheral is installed, a connection between a mobile device and a peripheral can be opened, and data is then allowed to be transferred between the two.
Because of security reasons and other reasons, typically the connection is to be approved by the device's user before data can be transferred. As an illustration, if the connection is not approved, an attacker could mount the following attack. If the user has a Trojan horse application on their handheld, then an attacker can pickpocket the device, attach a laptop, connect with the Trojan horse application, and then the application can transfer the user's data from the device or inject a rogue application. Accordingly, some type of approval should be used when dealing with peripherals for mobile devices.
In accordance with the teachings disclosed herein, systems and methods are provided for establishing a data connection between a mobile device and a peripheral. As an example of a system and method, the mobile device is configured to determine whether it is to handle user approval of the data connection between the mobile device and the peripheral. Through the mobile device, an input mechanism is provided for the user to provide input. The input is used in determining whether to approve the data connection between the mobile device and the peripheral.
As another example, an apparatus can include connection handler data processing instructions configured to determine, on the mobile device, that the mobile device is to handle user approval of the data connection between the mobile device and the peripheral. Output instructions can be configured to provide through the mobile device a prompt to the user for the user to provide input. The connection handler instructions can be configured to determine whether to approve the data connection between the mobile device and the peripheral based upon the user input.
As will be appreciated, the systems and methods disclosed herein are capable of other and different embodiments, and capable of modifications in various respects. Accordingly, the drawings and description set forth herein are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.